We've only just begun
by Franci Flom
Summary: Pequenas passagens de Harry e Hermione, agora casados e em busca de uma família.


**Nome: **We've only just begun 

**Autor: **Franci Flom Songfic/Romance

**Shipper:** H/Hr (Harry/Hermione)

**Classificação etária:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** HP não me pertence. "We've only just begun" não me pertence. Ou seja: sou uma pé rapada. Essa fic, ainda por cima, não contém fins lucrativos. Tenham piedade e não plagiem.

**Sinopse:** Pequenas "passagens" de Harry e Hermione, agora casados e "em busca" de uma família.

**Nota do autor:** Amo a música, é linda. Quem puder ouvir, CD Internacional, Sandy e Junior, faixa 8. Beeeeeeijos!

**We've only just begun **

Hermione sorriu ao acordar. Levantou a cabeça e viu Harry adormecido. Sorriu de novo e se aconchegou nos braços do seu (agora) marido.

**We've only just begun to live,  
**

Adormeceu em seguida e sonhou...

_- Oh, Harry nem acredito que estamos aqui! Diante de nossa casa!_

_- Diante de nosso lar. – completou ele dando um beijo nela e a abraçando._

_Ambos ficaram assim, abraçados e sorrindo, contemplando a bela casa que agora dividiriam. Até que Hermione começou a rir._

_- É melhor entrarmos, Harry. Os vizinhos vão pensar que somos loucos._

_- Mas e quem disse que eu não sou louco?_

_- Meu Deus, me casei com um louco? – perguntou ela rindo._

_- Sim. – ele passou a distribuir beijos por toda a sua face – Você casou com um cara louco por você._

_- Vem, vamos entrar._

_- Hermione._

_- Hum?_

_- Eu te amo._

_- Eu sei. Eu também. Sempre._

_Então eles se beijaram, esquecendo completamente os vizinhos._

**White lace and promises  
A kiss for luck and we're on our way  
**

_- Finalmente, hein? – brincou Harry._

_- Oras, eu não demorei tanto assim, demorei?_

_- Demorou sim. – então seu queixo caiu – Mas valeu a pena._

_Hermione sorriu. Ela estava na porta do quarto deles que dava para o banheiro. Vestia uma camisola vermelha extremamente curta, que não ia nem até a metade das coxas. Por cima, um casaco de pele que ia até os pés completava._

_Harry levantou para ir até aquela "deusa", mas Hermione o empurrou de novo na cama._

_- Esta noite – subiu na cama – eu comando, baby._

_E se entregaram àquele amor que os consumia._

**We've only begun  
Before the rising sun we fly,** **  
**

Hermione acordou de novo, com a leve brisa que entrava pela janela.

Harry ainda dormia. Levantou-se e foi até a janela, a fim de fechá-la. O sol estava nascendo, dando ao céu vários tons enigmáticos. Ficou perdida naquele céu, por algum tempo.

Já acordada? – perguntou uma voz sonolenta.

Hermione saiu do transe e fechou a janela.

É... – voltou pra cama – Estava pensando...

Em quê?

Ela deitou na cama de novo.

Na gente. Estava me lembrando de quando nos conhecemos, de quando nos apaixonamos...

Harry beijou o topo da sua cabeça.

Não sei o que faria sem você.

Não sei o que faremos agora.

Hã?

Bem, é que... – começou, um pouco sem graça.

No que está pensando, Hermione? – perguntou com um certo brilho nos olhos.

Ela olhou pra ele.

Em família.

Harry a beijou.

Agora?

Ela riu.

O quanto antes.

Bem – ele disse, malicioso – então é melhor começar agora mesmo.

Ela sorriu e concordou.

**So many roads to choose  
We start our walking and learn to run**

**And yes, we've just begun**

Mione, cheguei! Tenho uma ótima notícia...

Harry percebeu o total silêncio. Será que Hermione saíra? Ah, não, ele estava morto de fome! Esperava que ela tivesse o bom senso de deixar alguma coisa pra ele. A cozinha não era o seu cômodo preferido da casa.

Mas Harry não precisou esperar muito. Pouco tempo depois a porta do _hall_ de entrada abriu e Hermione entrou.

Ah, Mione! Boas notícias...

É, pelo jeito ele não ia conseguir dar aquela notícia tão cedo. Assim que Hermione entrou, largou as sacolas de compras no chão e correu escada acima.

"Oras, que diabos é isso?"

Pensando que pudesse ter acontecido algo, Harry subiu as escadas atrás da esposa.

Hermione?

Harry entrou no quarto, que estava vazio. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta.

Hermione? Você está bem?

Antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, esta se abriu e Hermione apareceu. Parecia abatida.

Meu amor, que houve?

Nada. – respondeu simplesmente.

Por que você está assim?

Não é nada, só... – ela gesticulou e sacudiu os ombros – Alarme falso. Pensei que...

Harry sorriu.

Ah, não fique assim. – ela a abraçou – Muitas oportunidades ainda virão. Não quero ver você assim.

Eu já estava realmente acreditando. Pensei que dessa vez pudesse ser de verdade...

Hermione, você está ficando paranóica com essa idéia de engravidar. – ele a olhou – Quando tiver que ser, será. Relaxe, não fique presa a isso.

Hermione se soltou dos braços de Harry, ajeitou o cabelo e a roupa. Olhou pra ele.

É, você tem razão. Eu sou uma boba, doida mesmo. Estou ficando... doida, com essa história.

Que maravilha, então. Eu sou louco, você é doida... O que mais falta?

Hermione sorriu e voltou a abraçá-lo.

Vamos descer. Preciso fazer o jantar.

É mesmo. Estou louco de fome.

Não é o único.

Os dois desceram as escadas em silêncio, embora ainda estivessem abraçados.

Não fica assim, com essa carinha, Hermione. – ele quebrou o silêncio – Tenho uma notícia que vai te alegrar, tenho certeza.

E o que é? – então completou – Você tá grávido?

Isso não tem graça, Hermione Potter. – disse ele em tom de falsa ameaça.

Ai, agora não vou nem conseguir dormir com esse seu olhar ameaçador! – ela ironizou.

Pela cara que Harry fez a seguir, Hermione achou melhor descer as escadas mais rápido. Ela pegou as sacolas cheias de compras e apressou o passo até a cozinha.

Não deveria me provocar desse jeito, você bem sabe, não?

Eu? – Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, a fim de provocá-lo ainda mais. – Por quê?

Porque eu posso ser muito perigoso quando quero...

Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, com o olhar mais "ameaçador" que ele podia fazer. Hermione recuou, fingido medo.

E o que você vai fazer comigo, uma pobre moça indefesa?

Eu vou lhe dar uma lição.

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a assentou no balcão da pia. Então a beijou com fervor.

**Sharing horizons that are new to us,  
Watching the signs along the way,  
Talking it over just the two of us,  
Working together day to day  
Together**

Com uma lição dessas, qualquer um apronta! – murmurou Hermione ofegante depois do beijo.

Harry voltou a beijá-la. Hermione então desceu do balcão e se afastou um pouco dele.

Melhor deixar isso pra mais tarde, hum?

Diga-me onde poderei encontrá-la outra vez, formosa donzela. – ele tomou sua mão e a beijou.

Hermione riu. No início ela achava isso realmente irritante, mas agora adorava. Já estava considerando a idéia de fazerem aulas de teatro.

Ó, jovem cavalheiro! – respondeu no mesmo tom – Minha alcova fica no segundo andar. Suba as escadas e siga à direita. É a terceira porta à direita. Estarei lhe esperando. – e lhe deu um selinho, antes de se virar para as sacolas de compras.

Harry já estava seguindo para a porta, mas Hermione perguntou:

Andou lendo meus livros de romances?

Harry corou um pouco e respondeu sem graça:

Bem... é. É a única coisa que me resta fazer quando estou sem minha mulher em casa. – ele fez cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

É, ele realmente daria um ótimo ator.

Já ouviu falar numa coisa chamada trabalho, Sr. Potter?

Isso o fez lembrar sobre o que ele realmente queria falar com ela.

Já. E estava a fim de falar sobre isso com você. O que você prefere: Paris ou Roma?

Hein? – ela se virou pra ele.

Férias, Mione. Pra onde você quer ir?

Hermione foi até ele (que estava bem próximo, novamente) e o abraçou.

Qualquer lugar, contanto que seja com você.

E os dois voltaram a se beijar.

**And when the evening comes we smile,**

**So much of life ahead**

**We'll find a place where there's room to grow**

Dois anos depois

Harry! HARRY!

Harry subiu as escadas correndo. Tropeçou nos degraus algumas vezes. O que acontecera para Hermione gritar daquele jeito?

Ele praticamente derrapou no corredor, parando em frente a porta do quarto deles.

Então ele viu o porquê de Hermione estar berrando daquele jeito. Ao lado dela (que estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto) estava Charlotte, a filha deles de pouco mais de um ano. Ela estava de pé olhando pra ele com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos. Uma das mãozinhas segurava a de Hermione. Então ela deu um passinho a frente.

Tão embasbacado quanto a esposa, Harry se ajoelhou no chão. Hermione soltou a mão do bebê lentamente e este deu outro passinho em direção de Harry. Este a pegou no colo e a rodopiou, arrancando boas risadas da menina. Ele olhou pra Hermione, que tinha os olhos marejados.

É, eles só estavam começando aquela nova vida. Ainda havia muito pela frente.

**And yes, we've just begun**

**N/A: **Incrível esse meu jeito de escrever fics: eu comecei essa a uns 3 meses e parei na parte do "fazer família". Acabei em 2 dias! Espero que tenham gostado! Eu particularmente gostei (o que não altera nada, afinal as "mães" sempre acham seus "filhos" lindos, mesmo sendo um "Quasímodo"). Deixe comments ou mandem algum e-mail (sempre tem alguma alma caridosa, eu sei...).

**N/A2:** Viram só no que é que dá ficar vendo "A escrava Isaura"? "Formosa donzela", "jovem cavalheiro"... Ah, pra quem não sabe (como eu não sabia), alcova é o mesmo que quarto. Quarto de dormir, não o quartinho... XD

**N/A3: **Agradecimentos à (galera do Potterish Floreios e Borrões): Carol, Mari Gallagher, Jack, Jéssica Happatsch e Larissa, por lerem e comentarem "Noite de ronda"; Raquel e Débora, por lerem e comentarem "Cai a chuva"; Mione Potter, Beatriz Granger, Mel e Yasmin, por lerem e comentarem "Conto de amor"; e 'Nada', que leu e comentou "O mundo que se vê". Por favor, não façam o mesmo que o/a 'Nada' fez! Se identifiquem, poxa! Que mal h�? Ah, e coloquem e-mail, pra eu agradecer "exclusiva e diretamente" :P

**N/A4:** Beeeeeeijos e muito obrigada a quem leu!


End file.
